Forever on the Dance Floor
by gotskittlez121
Summary: Songfic/one-shot. The SOS Brigade goes to a club. Not a club at school, but a legit club. I suck at summaries. Just read and review please. HaruxKyon. Rated T for implied stuff.


Forever On The Dance Floor – A Haruhi Suzumiya Fanfic

Forever On The Dance Floor – A Haruhi Suzumiya Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own the Haruhi franchise or any of its characters. Alas, I am only a crazed fan…

This is a songfic one-shot I guess you can call it that's your usual HaruxKyon. The SOS Brigade goes to a club, not a school club though…

I'm still working on The Americanization of Haruhi Suzumiya, if you're interested. I've just hit the no-man's land called writer's block. I've been thinking of one-shots while I've been working, so I guess that's what y'all are going to get for now lol.

Anyway, let's begin… time for some love in the club, but that's not the song if you're wondering…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What are we going to do tonight, SOS Brigade?!"

That's how my Friday night began. Let's backtrack though.

This particular week in May had gone by quite slowly, classes seemed to drag on for hours, the homework was piled on us like curry on rice. Even Haruhi Suzumiya, energetic and hyper as she always was, fell under the melancholic lethargy of this tough week. Sitting behind me, she would constantly be quietly staring out the window with a sigh that made her seem like a regular, beautiful schoolgirl. The loud leader of the SOS Brigade was quieted down, if only for five days. It's a shame that she couldn't be like this 24/7. I'd probably take an interest then… wait, what did I just say?!

Continuing on, even our "Brigade meetings" seemed down in the dumps. Sitting in the clubroom I noticed that Koizumi, the smug bastard who usually wears a plastic grin on his face like he was on Nip/Tuck, was showing an uncharacteristic face of exhaustion. I could imagine that these stressful times were causing Haruhi to open more instances of closed space, causing Koizumi the esper to have to not only deal with school work but with shooting down blue giants that could threaten the existence of the world. Seeing his frowning face made me almost feel bad for the dude. Almost.

Nagato, our stone-faced, book-reading, quiet-as-a-mouse resident alien was flipping through some foreign book with a title that I couldn't even dream of pronouncing. It was also about as thick as my leg, so any thoughts I had of reading it were quelled when I saw it. I digress from my point though, Nagato was normal, which meant she was quiet. That didn't help. I wonder if the Integrated Data Sentient Entity made her this quiet on purpose or if she's still just a shy one.

The only member of the SOS Brigade that didn't seem to be affected would be the sweet angel that served as our maid and mascot, Asahina-san. The beautiful time-traveler was a year ahead of us, so she wasn't knee-deep in work like we were. While all of us were sitting like ghosts in our chairs, Asahina-san was moseying around the clubroom and humming a cheerful tune while brewing her tea that was only fit for the gods. Oh, sweet guardian angel of mine, seeing your shining face and sipping your tea is enough to lift me out of this foul mood. She noticed me looking at her and gave me a warm smile, the kind that could convince the most evil of men to dance in the forest or play in the flowers.

So, the clubroom was like that from Monday until Thursday. On that fifth day of the week, all of us seemed to be lifted out of our funk (except for Nagato because her being quiet and stoic was her way of showing that she was fine). Koizumi was back to smiling like an idiot, much to my chagrin, and playing Shogi against me, with me completely harassing him in the game. Asahina was in an even better mood, which I can admit helped me get back to normal, and she brewed a barley tea so amazing, I nearly cried my eyes out while I drank. The chief of this brigade was still nowhere to be seen, so I relaxed. I could get used to days like this, without Haruhi bossing me around like a feudal lord does to a peasant. As if on cue, BANG! The door was thrown open and slammed shut by the brown-haired obnoxious girl that was the center of the universe and the chief of this nonsensical brigade.

"What are we going to do tonight, SOS Brigade?!"

I had the feeling that even though she asked, she knew what she wanted to do.

"How about we go to a club tonight?" the chief inquired. What is this out of nowhere? You don't seem to be the type to go clubbing. I don't you dancing with a guy; I see you grilling him to see if he's a slider or something.

"Shut up, Kyon! You don't know anything, idiot! Anyway, this club is called the Alien's Nest and it's two blocks away from the train station we usually meet at. I want to investigate it for aliens and suspicious activity!" Don't say stupid things like that! It's probably just themed like a UFO or something.

"I agree with Suzumiya-san, Kyon. Who knows? I, too wonder if it possible if aliens do reside in this place called the Alien's Nest." Koizumi said, with a shrug and his fake smile. Give me 12 rounds in the ring with this chap and I'll definitely have the intent for a first-round knockout.

"Why can't you be like Koizumi-kun, Kyon? He also realizes that there could be an underlying theme to the name of the place! Therefore, we will meet at the train station at 9 tonight. Be on time or else face a penalty! Dress nice, I hear this place is 'dress to impress' and we want to fit in while doing our snooping around!" She just used 'therefore' when it wasn't necessary. Haruhi, please learn the basics of grammar before you shoot your mouth off. Anyway, the thought of going to a legitimate club with the people from the SOS Brigade made me shudder. Except for Asahina-san. I wonder how good she's going to look tonight.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

At about 7 that night, I took a bath, got out, threw on a green polo with white stripes, some navy blue jeans and my all-white sneakers. I reached for my brand new designer cologne, which my dad got me because "the grass was growing which means it was time to play the field". Don't involve me in your sick fantasies, Dad. I left my house at about 8 and due to the fact that I was dressed up, I chose to walk to the station because I didn't feel like smelling like sweat and nastiness before we even got into the place. I arrived at the station at 8:45, a full fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. However, the cruel mistress known as fate dealt me a bad hand once again as I noticed the other four, dressed to impress, assembled already.

"Kyon, you're late! As a result, you're going to pay my entrance charge!" Haruhi said. Wow, as if that's nothing… wait, there's a cover charge?!

"Idiot! Did you think a club was going to be free? It's 2500 yen to get in!" No need to call me an idiot, Haruhi. By simple mathematics, I realized that 2500 yen plus 2500 yen was 5000 yen. I had 5250 yen on me. Great. Why did I have to buy that Lucky Star DVD yesterday? Don't get the wrong idea. It was for my sister, okay? As we began our journey to the club, I noticed what everyone else was wearing.

Koizumi was wearing a white button-down with blue stripes and designer jeans with a loop-ish design on the back pockets. I knew the jeans alone probably cost him a fortune. If I were with my girlfriend at the club, I wouldn't let her look at the bastard. To his left was Haruhi, dressed in a red dress that showed off her ample cleavage (even if it is Haruhi, I am a healthy young man) and red heels that made me think of Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. She would be stunning if it wasn't for her ability to spout off about aliens, time travelers, espers or sliders. She was chatting to Asahina-san on her left side. I couldn't really see what the sweet girl was wearing until she stepped in the light. My jaw then proceeded to drop onto the pavement and my brain screamed "JACKPOT!" Asahina-san was wearing a blue and pink polo with the collar popped with an extremely short denim skirt that was tempting me to do naughty things. I must have had tears in my eyes because Haruhi looked over at me and said, "Dummy face".

However, the most surprising person to see was Nagato. No matter what we did, Nagato constantly wore her North High uniform, which either meant that her alien repertoire did not involve a wardrobe or that she had intensely high school spirit. Tonight though, she was wearing a lavender dress, similar to Haruhi's, that accented her short, cute lavender hair. She was wearing lavender flats to go with that. She looked really, really good too.

Within minutes, we arrived at the club. It was a huge new-style building that you could hear music pulsating from. The awning above the doorway read "The Alien's Nest – Invading the Club Scene since 2000", so it was relatively new after all. There was a bouncer at the door, but suspiciously no line for a popular club. The bouncer asked us for ID, luckily it was a 16+ club, so the five of us got in. Stepping into the club was a trip for the eyes. It turned out that I was right and that the place was UFO-themed. The bar was chromed out, there were flashing lights everywhere, and two girls danced around on poles in "alien" attire. I really wonder what Nagato thinks of this place.

There were tables and a glass "barrier" surrounding the dance floor. We took a table that was near the entrance yet still very close to the dance floor. We sat on the chairs, with the exception of Haruhi, scouting out the place as if it really _was_ an alien's nest. Speaking of aliens, Nagato took out that foreign book again. Why am I not surprised? I, on the other hand, decided to check our table's surroundings. Looking at the table to our left, I saw a table full of four girls waving at Koizumi and me. Don't wave back, bastard!

"Sorry, Kyon. I am a healthy young man, after all." Then why's your face so close to mine? It's creepy! "Sorry, dude."

To our right, I saw a bunch of guys whistling at the three girls, mainly at Asahina-san though. She looked troubled, but hey, with that outfit I'd be surprised if she wasn't whistled at.

One brave soul from the guys' table even asked Nagato if she wanted to dance. She continued to read her book and the fellow stood there for a couple minutes before leaving with the grace of one who told an inappropriate joke and was yelled at for it. I saw Asahina-san got up from her chair and walk towards me.

"Kyon-kun, let's go to the dance floor. Uuuu… I don't want to hear these boys whistle at me anymore. They're saying some nasty things." Asahina-san said with a genuine look of cute worry on her face. Well, if they say nasty things to offend you, I must eliminate them all with a samurai sword! Death is not a just enough punishment for them, though. I must desecrate their bodies somehow...

Asahina-san dragged me to the dance floor and began to dance with me. Man, for all the praise she receives for her gratuitous chest, her backside is quite nice as well! We danced for about four or five songs (we can call that period of time Heaven), and I looked over at the table to see what everyone was doing. Koizumi was talking on his cell phone looking grim, Nagato was looking either at me or through me and Haruhi was looking like she was going to murder me. My angel, whose arm was snaked around my neck, suddenly stopped dancing and flew off me like I had leprosy.

"Kyaa! I did it again! I'm sorry, Kyon-kun! I got too close!" She had tears in her eyes! I have failed! Don't worry, princess. Yare, yare. Looks like I'm going to have to do something drastic. I walked back over to the table. Koizumi pulled me aside.

"Dance with Suzumiya-san now. My colleagues tell me that the giants in closed space are destroying things at a pace we have not seen before. I am not required to help out, so I shall stay here. You on the other hand, you know what you must do." I then heard a chorus of "Hey, cuties!" behind us. The four girls at the table to our left were winking and waving. "I'll take care of those girls, Kyon. You take care of Suzumiya-san. For the world's sake." What the? Selfish bastard! You could have just ignored them!

"Ah, hey pretty girls! Nice to meet you I'm Itsuki Koizumi. My friend Kyon over there has to take care of some business, but he'll be back, okay?" I heard the bastard say as I went back to the table. Looking at Nagato, she made a slight nod of about .6 of a degree. Only one who observes her frequently would notice. I then walked up to Haruhi.

"Yo, Haruhi. What's wrong?" I said.

"Nothing. Go back to dancing with Mikuru-chan." She looked at me and pouted. The amount of venom in her voice could have brought down a fully-grown elephant.

"Nah, I've decided that I should dance with you, you being the chief and all." I took her hand. She looked away but I could see a blush. For the world, Kyon. This is for the world. Why did I just call myself that stupid nickname? Anyway, I convinced Haruhi to dance with me. We went to the dance floor. The DJ began to play a familiar song. The only reason why I knew it was that for a girl in Japan, my sister was a huge fan of the artist, who was an American. A synth intro played followed by a voice saying, "One, two, three, four!" The beat then dropped and the vocals started. Haruhi's backside began to grind on my front side. Wow, she can move. How did she know how to move like this? To get my mind off of those questions, I was following the song and singing it in my head.

_It's you, and me  
Movin' at the speed of light into eternity (yeah)  
Tonight, is the night  
To join me in the middle of ecstasy  
Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you (around you)  
_

_I'ma take you there, I'ma take you there  
So don't be scared, I'm right here, ready?  
We can go anywhere  
Go anywhere  
But first, it's your chance  
Take my hand  
Come with me_

_It's like I waited my whole life  
For this one night  
It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor  
'Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun  
And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever (forever)  
Ever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor_

I liked the song, but while I was dancing with Haruhi, I was analyzing the lyrics in my head. I may be God-awful at English but these words aren't that difficult to understand. Why this song of all songs? It had to be purely coincidental. Haruhi wouldn't choose a song with this choice of words in it, would she?

_Feels like we're on another level (ohh ahh)  
Feels like our love's intertwined  
We can be two rebels  
Breakin' the rules  
Me and you  
You and I  
All you gotta do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet, baby  
Feel the beat inside  
I'm drivin', you could take the front seat (front seat)  
Just need you to trust me (trust me)  
Girl girl girl  
_

With that notion, I felt something smooth snake up my neck and behind my head. It was Haruhi's right arm.

_It's like I waited my whole life (oh)  
For this one night (one night)  
It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor (dance floor)  
'Cuz we only got one night (ohh)  
Double yoru pleasure  
Double your fun (yeah)  
And dance forever ever ever (ohh)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever (forever)  
Ever ever ever (ever)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever ever ever (ever)  
Forever on the dance floor  
_

She leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Kyon, this song. It _just _feels so right… I just feel like dancing forever." It sounded like the time she wanted to stay in that closed space with just the two of us. I hope I don't EVER have to do _that_ again.

Oh, jeez. It'll probably happen if she wants it to. I don't think I have the legs to dance forever.

"Idiot…" She stopped whatever comeback she had and continued to look deep in my eyes. Damn it. I knew what was coming, or more specifically, what I had to do. I just needed to know if it was necessary. I looked over at Koizumi. He was still surrounded by those four girls, but he puckered his lips up and nodded. I sighed. Yare, yare. If this saves the world… I would let her wait a little bit though. We continued to dance.

_It's a long way down  
We so high off the ground  
Sendin' for an angel to bring me your heart  
Girl, where did you come from?  
Got me so undone  
Gazin' in your eyes got me sayin'  
What a beautiful lady  
No ifs, ands or maybes  
I'm releasin' my heart  
And it's feelin' amazing  
There's no one else that matters  
You love me  
And I won't let you fall girl  
Let you fall girl (ahh ohh oh oh yeah)  
Yeah, I won't let you fall  
Let you fall  
Let you fall (ohh ohh)  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah_

_It's like  
It's like I waited my whole life (whole life)  
For this one night (one night)  
It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor (me, you and the dance floor)  
'Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun  
And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever  
Ever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor  
_

I looked down at Haruhi's eyes. She was still looking up at my face. "Haruhi, maybe it does feel right…" I said before I leaned in for the kiss as the song ended and faded out. I said it just for effect. Why did those words _really_ feel right? It was a soft connection of lips, no tongue. It lasted forever.

When we separated, I saw Haruhi's face. It was the happiest, most content smile I've ever seen on her. It fit her well, probably better than the red dress that adorned her curvaceous body.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day, we were to meet at the station at 10 for our normal weekend sweep of the city. As always, I came fifteen minutes early, but I was the last one there. Why does that always happen? What did my wallet ever do to deserve such a fate?

We went to the coffee shop to decide the groups. I was paired up with Haruhi for what seemed like the first time. I could have sworn I saw a glimmer of gratefulness in her eye. It must have been the light. As we departed the coffee shop, with my wallet more barren than the Sahara, Haruhi and I faced the other three.

"If you find anything suspicious, call me or Kyon! The SOS Brigade must confront strange forces together!" Aww. If only we weren't this ragtag group.

"Kyon, shut up! Well, we're off!" I gave a V sign over my shoulder and glanced back to see Koizumi give me a thumbs-up. What for, you ass? With that, Haruhi and I continued on to explore the city for "unusual things" which would end up just being a waste of time. Yare, yare.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(Hare Hare Yukai plays.)

A/N: Another one-shot done while I still think of a third chapter for TAoHS. I hope you liked it. The song was Chris Brown – Forever. (Another disclaimer: I do not own that song or I do not own Chris Brown either. Actually I do own him in looks. LOL) Review please and take a look at TAoHS. Give me some ideas or some feedback! Thanks. Peace, love and bubblegum!


End file.
